Maneater
by RedRoses18
Summary: The club was dark and hazy when Agent Booth arrived ... The constant monotonic mumblings of the speakers caused the floor to seemingly vibrate at a constant rhythm... BB fun!


A/N: Hey guys! So this fic is very random, but it was kind of inspired by the club scene in "The Man in the Wall" (haha and also some other events..) I hope it entertains you, because it was certainly a blast to write! Please let me know what you think! I live off of reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, nor do I own Nelly Furtado's song "Maneater"!

Enjoy! Read! Review! And best of all, play the song when you read it! So fun ;-)

* * *

**_"Maneater"_**

The club was dark and smoky when Agent Booth arrived. The air was thick with smoke which penetrated his nostrils like an insult in comparison to the chill air outside. The constant monotonic mumblings of the speakers caused the floor to seemingly vibrate at a constant rhythm.

Booth had received a call from Angela earlier that evening to show up at the club because she'd finally convinced Brennan to get out and have some fun. It was a rare occasion that the forensic anthropologist let loose, but when she did she sure did it in style.

He scanned the gyrating crowd for any sign of the squints and his eyes finally settled upon them over by the bar. He smirked when he saw Brennan take a shot of something and throw her head back in laughter. She was whispering something to Angela and stumbled to get up.

"_She's totally trashed…"_ Booth thought to himself amusedly. He made his way past a group of squealing women who were dancing around foolishly and throwing their hands up in the air.

The dancing mass was making it exceptionally difficult for Booth to make his way over, and Angela and Bones still hadn't spotted him – not that they would even be coherent enough to do so. Walking towards them was like walking through quicksand; except avoiding flailing arms and sweaty men was making it even more of a daunting task.

There was still about a hundred metres to go, when a new beat came over the speakers – causing many whops and sounds of excitement. He smirked when he glanced at Brennan and saw her shoot her arms up in the air in appreciation of the song.

**Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!**

Booth continued to make his way toward them as he saw Brennan stumble to her feet place both knees on the barstool. _"What is she doing?"_ Booth thought.

She continued to make her way up onto the stool and then stepped up onto the bar. Though the music was immeasurably loud, Booth could still see Angela's mouth open in a shell of a squeal. When the realization finally dawned on him, Booth shook his head _"Oh dear god…"  
_

Brennan was swaying back and forth gently to the music, her head lolling from side to side. This movement, and her location on top of the bar, caused great attention to be focused on her and many men and women alike started cheering up at her.

**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars  
Make you cut cords  
Make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars  
Make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**

As if encouraged by her audience, Brennan continued to dance to the thumping beat. She raised her hands in the air above her head and smiled slowly at no one in particular – just overcome with adrenaline and alcohol.

Booth stopped right where he was in the crowd and his jaw dropped as Brennan started shaking her hips and dancing seductively on top of the bar. She was attracting quite a lot of attention as people below her whistled and danced to the infectious beat.

**And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!  
**

Brennan continued to gyrate her hips and tried to sing along to the song, although she didn't know any of the words. Funny as the spectacle was, Booth was pretty sure he'd never seen anything quite so hot.

The voice of Angela snapped him back into alertness as he unwillingly shifted his gaze from Brennan's dance to the woman stumbling hazardously toward him.

"Sweeeeeeeeetie!" she said, extending her arms in an attempt at a hug, when all she really did was fall into Booth.

"Hey Angela, drink much?" Booth said sarcastically, trying to steady the woman but still keeping an eye on Brennan who was now dancing back-on to the crowd.

"Just a _liiiiitle_ bit! Look at Tempe! Come dance with us!" She slurred, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bar.

"Angela, no! I'm not dancing." Booth said, his eyebrows shooting up at the suggestion.

"Your loss!" Angela said, waggling a finger in his face before turning on one heel and marching over to the bar. At the delight of the crowd, Angela climbed right up on the bar beside Brennan and started laughing with her.

Booth ran a hand through his hair and stifled a laugh with his hand. _They're drunk out of their minds_… he thought to himself. The gentlemanly side of his brain, that is. Everything else was telling him to shut up and enjoy the spectacle in front of him for a little while longer.

**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars  
Make you cut cords  
Make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars  
Make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**

Angela and Brennan were now laughing hysterically and grinding to the music, swirling their hands in the air and shaking their heads, making their hair swoosh back and forth.

They intertwined their fingers together and pulled each other close, making the onlookers hoot and holler. Booth overheard some nasty comments from the man standing beside him. _Enough is enough!_ Booth thought. Shoving past people; launching into full FBI mode.

"Excuse me, excuse me…" He yelled over the blasting speakers as he made his way to the bar. Angela was busy dancing for a man on one side of the bar, and as soon as Brennan saw Booth she let out a squeal that would rival that of her equally intoxicated friend. "Boooooothy!" she said, outstretching her arms with an illuminated smile.

Booth laughed, "Hey Bones! I think it's time we got you home." He said, reaching for one of her hands.

"N-no! Come dance with me" she smiled flirtatiously, leaning over the bar and grasping his hand.

_Holy crap… _Booth thought, momentarily stunned by the power of her seduction. _Snap out of it, Seeley! She needs you to get her home safe, and forget about how… hot she is._

"No more dancing for you, Bones" He said, grabbing her by the waist and plopping her down on the floor.

"Ow!" Brennan muttered, "I can get down by myself, you know! Just because I had a _feeeew_ drinks doesn't mean I need –" she was cut off as she fell into Booth.

"Whoa, now." Booth said, steadying her and wrapping an arm around her waist and placing her arm across his shoulders for stability.

"Booth, I think you're so pretty." She said into his shirt.

Booth couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. "You too, Bones. You too. Now where the hell did Angela go?" he said, scanning the crowd.

"Did you misssss me?" Angela said, sauntering towards them.

Booth could feel Bones mutter something into his shirt, but he didn't even try to make out what it was.

Stumbling back to his SUV with two heavily intoxicated women was one thing, but doing so while they each sang Nelly Furtado songs was completely another. Booth shook his head, _Squints… unbelievable! Give them alcohol and they turn into freaking karaoke stars!  
_

Angela leaned against the car as Booth helped Bones into her seat on the passenger side. He leaned in over her and buckled her seatbelt.

"You smell soooooo good!" she said, in a tone which sounded like she'd just discovered the cure for cancer.

"I wish I had a tape recorder…" Booth said, shaking his head as he opened the door for Angela and strapped her in as well. Booth heard the two women whispering conspiratorially as he shut the car door and walked around to the driver's door.

He swung open the door and as soon as he did both Angela and Brennan flung out their arms and squealed "Maaaaaaneater!!" and burst into a fit of laughter.

Booth groaned and started the car, "The things I do for you women!" he said with mock-annoyance.

"That's because you looooove me!" Brennan said, gazing at him suggestively.

"You got that right." He whispered to himself. "You got that right."

* * *

_Haha you like?? Please review :)_


End file.
